The inventive concepts relate to a display panel and a display apparatus including the same.
A liquid crystal display apparatus typically includes two display plates and a liquid crystal layer inserted between therebetween. Electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the two display plates. Voltages are applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric field aligns liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control polarization of incident light, so that an image is displayed.
The liquid crystal display apparatus also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines including gate lines and data lines. The signal lines control the switching element to apply a voltage to the pixel electrode.
Such liquid crystal display apparatuses are widely used in televisions and computers. As demand for large-sized display apparatuses has increased, the numbers of pixels, gate lines and data lines have been increased. The charging time for one pixel is in inverse proportion to the number of total gate lines. Thus, the pixel charging time should become shorter as the number of gate lines increases. Additionally, it is difficult to provide sufficient charging time for each pixel in high speed liquid crystal display apparatuses.